1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to facsimile devices and, more particularly, relates to facsimile devices having a copy mode in which an image read in a read portion is image-formed and outputted in a storing portion of the same device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A facsimile device having a conventional copy mode operates as a digital copying apparatus when a copy mode is set.
In the facsimile device having a copy mode, when the device is set to the copy mode, data processing of an image read is carried out in accordance with the resolution and half tone expression characteristic of a reader and a recorder, and image-forming is performed with an appropriate dot size.
In a facsimile mode, there is a problem that while the image is outputted based on data transmitted, with resolution and gradation determined according to a standard, the transmitted image data has no relation with the performance and the density characteristic of a receiving recorder, so that when image-forming is performed with the same dot size as in the copy mode, the image read at the transmitting source cannot be reproduced faithfully. For example, the density of the half tone image is reproduced higher than an appropriate density, is or a line image in a text image mainly including characters becomes thin or broken and difficult to read.